


press play

by airblends



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Experimental Style, Getting Together, Hanamaki Suffers, M/M, Mild Language, Pining, Romantic Comedy, Travel, Yahaba Wins, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 20:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10624758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/airblends/pseuds/airblends
Summary: “Makki, you want in on our intro?” Oikawa gestures with his hand.“Nah, I already promised Issei we’d do one for his channel. There are only so many intros a man can film in a day.”“Issei, huh?” Oikawa’s lips settle into a knowing smirk. Iwaizumi coughs into his fist, gently prying the camera from Oikawa’s hands to turn it off.Hanamaki’s face burns up, his cheeks a fiery red. “We’re just friends,” he says, the phrase rolling off his tongue by sheer reflex. He has lost count of how many times he’s typed it into the comment section beneath his videos. At this point he might just start to believe it himself.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was written as a contribution to _Satellites_ , a free e-zine featuring works centered around MatsuHana, created by various artists and writers! Please check it out [here](https://twitter.com/MatsuHanaZine/status/852884275514884097)! (Download link in tweet)  
> I recommend reading this on desktop if you can, because it looks a little funky on mobile, but it should be fine either way!

* * *

 

 **ADVENTURES ON MT. FUJI | SHIZUOKA DIARIES #3  
**  
**SendaijinTravels (仙台人の旅行物語)  
** ▷ Subscribe | 457,793

**+ Add | ➥ Share | … More  
**

**842,109 views**

**Published on Aug 29, 20XX**

Hey everyone!  
Welcome to part 3 of my Shizuoka series! As you can tell from the title, today’s video is what everyone’s been waiting for—we’re conquering Mount Fuji! If you’re one of the clever people who read the description before hitting play—kudos to you by the way—here’s a heads-up: If this video appears to be less informative than usual, that’s completely Matsukawa’s fault. It’s actually kind of funny.

▶︎ Previous video: http://goo.gl/b7AYvM

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**HMU:**

x Instagram  
x Twitter  
x Ameblo  
x Email (for business inquiries only!) → [ hanamakitravelsjapan@qmail.com ](mailto:hanamakitravelsjapan@qmail.com) ←

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 **Check out these losers:  
** **(You should. They’re awesome.)**

Matsukawa → https://www.youtube.com/user/whatsatsteak  
Oikawa & Iwaizumi → https://www.youtube.com/user/ldrxJapan  
Yahaba → https://www.youtube.com/user/yashiDIY

 **Category** People & Blogs  
**License** Standard YouTube License

 

SHOW LESS

 

* * *

“Oikawa, get out of the shot or I _will_ hit you. I don’t care if Iwaizumi will hear about it, just go!”

Well, _that_ bit is going on the blooper channel. Hanamaki clears his throat, glancing over his shoulder to check whether Oikawa and his waggly peace signs have really cleared the field. It seems he has, in fact, left the room, which is a plus. He might actually get in a few minutes of decent footage this way. Hanamaki puts on his performance face despite his overall state of grogginess and hits the record button on his camera.

 

0:02

 

“Hey everyone! Welcome back to Shizuoka prefecture! You can probably tell by the piss-poor quality of this intro, but it’s super early and we all just woke up. I wanted to update you though, so you can get the ultimate experience. Which is not that exciting, to be honest. But hey, it’s all about authenticity. Anyway, I think Oikawa and Iwaizumi went downstairs to check us out of the ryokan, so I have a little bit of time to talk to you guys. If you’ve looked at the title, you know that we’re going to climb Mount Fuji today. None of us has been up there before, I don’t think, so this should be interesting. We’ve got quite a long way to go before we get there, which is why we’re up at this illegal time of day. Yahaba and Issei are probably still sleeping, the lucky bastards. We’re about to grab some food before we head out to meet up with them, so I guess I’ll see you in a bit!”

As soon as Hanamaki finishes filming, Oikawa barges back into the room, Iwaizumi in tow. He’s brandishing his own camera on a retractable tripod, chattering about the trip and reciting a list of must-haves for mountain climbing. Iwaizumi just yawns and nuzzles Oikawa’s shoulder, which is grossly cute. They were glued together for the majority of the previous night, right from the moment Oikawa hopped off the plane after his advertisement gig in Aomori. None of the apple cider he’d brought back sufficed to placate Iwaizumi—after not seeing each other in person for a month, he’d made jokes about moving to Tokyo for him, though Hanamaki suspects they might not stay jokes for long. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t at least a little bit jealous of their relationship, despite it being a long distance one.

“Makki, you want in on our intro?” Oikawa gestures with his hand.

Hanamaki waves him off. “Nah, I already promised Issei we’d do one for his channel. There are only so many intros a man can film in a day.”

“Issei, huh?” Oikawa’s lips settle into a knowing smirk. Iwaizumi coughs into his fist, gently prying the camera from Oikawa’s hands to turn it off.

Hanamaki’s face burns up, his cheeks a fiery red. “We’re just friends,” he says, the phrase rolling off his tongue by sheer reflex. He has lost count of how many times he’s typed it into the comment section beneath his videos. At this point he might just start to believe it himself.

“Whatever helps you sleep at night,” Oikawa chirps, and that’s that.

Hanamaki’s phone buzzes, but he can’t bring himself to pick it up.

 

02:54

 

“Okay, we just got food from the konbini, and look who we ran into! Say hi, everyone!”  
Hanamaki turns the camera slowly to pick up Yahaba’s face—he’s rosy-cheeked and way too awake for 5:30 a.m., smiling mildly into his anpan.

“Don’t film me while I’m eating, that’s gross,” he says per way of greeting, but he waves anyway. A billowy red scarf covers most of him, which Hanamaki points out, cleverly paving the way for some friendly advertisement on Yahaba’s behalf.

“I made it myself, if you like you can check out the video I uploaded over on my DIY channel.”

“Links in the description,” Hanamaki says around a bite of his own food. Tuna-sesame onigiri are an acceptable food choice at any time of day. He’s about to recommend them to his viewers when a mop of tousled black hair blocks his view of the flip screen.

“Hey! Hands off, Issei!”

“I wasn’t doing anything,” says Matsukawa, his dark eyes twinkling in a way that makes Hanamaki’s stomach turn upside down. Their shoulders bump, and stay pressed together. Matsukawa’s always so touchy, it’s driving him mad. It’s bad enough that his subscribers have started developing relationship theories about them—he doesn’t need Matsukawa endorsing them, too. He’s fairly sure there’s fanfiction about them somewhere on the internet.

“Yeah, except trying to steal my food, you fiend!” Hanamaki says, hoping none of his internal monologue shines through to the outside.

“I would _never_ ,” Matsukawa says, feigning shock. (Badly. His mouth twitches.)

The group dissolves into laughter, which should make for a nice little transition clip. Yahaba takes Hanamaki’s camera to catch his and Iwaizumi’s daily #ArmWrestlingBattle on film before they all book it to the station to catch their bus.

 

04:22

 

Somehow, Oikawa snatches the seat next to Matsukawa, and Hanamaki ends up one row behind them with Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi, who tells him to chill and charge his camera, because hey, free electricity. Instead, Hanamaki opts to stare aimlessly at the back of Matsukawa’s head. It’s not like he and Matsukawa have anything going on between them, but it sure stings to see him baby Oikawa, letting him nap with his head on his shoulder without complaint. Hanamaki contemplates texting Yahaba one row behind him, but when he fingers his phone out of his pocket, the screen is already lit up with an incoming message.

 **Matsukawa Issei**  
Help me, my shoulder’s dying, hanger’s too heavy

Hanamaki smiles involuntarily.

_What do you want me to do? Kill him?_

**Matsukawa Issei**  
And get killed by Iwaizumi in return? LOL Nah, just keep texting me, tell me about your last trip or something

_The last time I tried to tell you a story, you called me out on abusing the word ‘amazing’_

**Matsukawa Issei**  
Will you hurry up if I tell you that it was cute

Hanamaki stares at his phone for a full minute, trying to calm the frantic beat of his heart.

 _Fine_ , he types out eventually, _but only because it’s you._

 

05:10

 

“This is awesome, look at that view. And we’re not even at the t— Oikawa. Stop. Zooming in. On Iwaizumi’s biceps.”

Oikawa laughs and twirls around, running high on energy. It’s been a good while since they got off the bus at one of the first stations, but everyone’s still doing okay stamina-wise. Oikawa cuts his eyes in Matsukawa’s direction. “Oh, you want me to zoom in on someone else’s for you, Makki?”

Iwaizumi snorts. Hanamaki blushes. “Nope,” he says decidedly, claiming his camera back from Oikawa.

“How are your feet holding up?” he asks Matsukawa, who slides into the shot with ease, the wind messing up his curls. He’s wearing Converse in lieu of hiking shoes, which makes Hanamaki shudder.

“Pretty good, actually. How much longer until we reach our cabin?”

“About three hours? It’s definitely starting to get chilly up here,” Yahaba calls, pointing at his watch. He’s been leading them for the most part, ensuring they stay hydrated and on the designated path. It’s a miracle that he manages to film his vlog while looking after them all.

Matsukawa smiles, drawing Hanamaki’s attention back to him. “You sure look like you’re cold, your nose is all red.”

“It’s not my fault I’m not a human furnace,” Hanamaki retorts.

“In that case, you’re stuck with me. C’mere,” Matsukawa says, and he loops an arm around Hanamaki’s waist to pull him closer. He slips off his mufflers and puts them on him, too, which is entirely too much—there’s no way he can put that in the final video. _God_ , the comments. He can practically smell them.

“Really, someone needs to tell this guy that I’m not actually a child requiring parental surveillance. You’re so overprotective,” Hanamaki laughs, gently plucking Matsukawa’s hand off his waist. It leaves him feeling colder than before, even with the stupid mufflers on.

They continue their trek up the mountain. Hanamaki should delete the clip, but he can’t bring himself to do it, so it stays, secure on his memory card.

 

11:00

 

“Guess who made it to the cabin!” Oikawa performs a little dance of victory while Iwaizumi tapes it, complete with lovingly deprecating commentary and all. Yahaba joins in, red scarf fluttering in the wind as he twirls Oikawa around, laughter bubbling from his lips.

“We made it, guys,” Hanamaki tells the camera, “at least to the cabin, that is. I need a hot drink, what about you?”

“Seconded,” Matsukawa says. “And I need to _sit_ , holy shit.”

“Yeah yeah, you old man. Come one, let’s go.”

 

11:32

 

After everyone’s filled with drink and food, Matsukawa joins Hanamaki in his makeshift blanket corner for a little Q&A. He needs to do these kinds of things more often, questions pile up in his inbox quicker than he can read them. Hanamaki makes room for Matsukawa, and they fit together like puzzle pieces. He missed this, he realizes, these quiet little get-togethers to record something low-effort.

“Psst. Hey guys, we’re currently in the common room of our cabin. It’s almost midnight and most of the others are napping, so we gotta be quiet, but we thought we’d answer some questions to kill time. You wanna start, Issei?”

Matsukawa nods, glancing at his phone to read off the first question.  “Yumiko asks, ‘If you could travel anywhere, where would you go?’ Well, where _would_ you go?” He glances at Hanamaki, face illuminated by the blue-ish light from his phone.

“Hawaii, for sure,” Hanamaki says. It’s been on his list since he first started his channel. He made it with international travel in mind, but so far he’s been cruising around Japan, mainly. He wouldn’t mind company on the Hawaii trip, but he doesn’t say that. It’s safer this way. “My turn. Ryuuji asks, ‘What’s your favorite food?’ That’s definitely a question for you.”

Matsukawa laughs. “It’s literally in my username, that doesn’t count. Next.” His voice is all raspy from the cold mountain air. It makes Hanamaki shiver.

“‘What’s the sunrise on Mt. Fuji like?’”

“Well, we’re close to finding out,” Matsukawa laughs. “It’s supposed to be this amazing thing though, right? I can’t wait to watch it with you. With you all,” he adds, quickly. His thigh’s pressed against Hanamaki’s, warm and heavy. “Next question?”

“‘Can you and Matsukawa-san do a video on how you met?’” Hanamaki feels a little guilty for picking that question, but it’s too late now.

Matsukawa’s face lights up. “I’d love that. It’s a pretty funny story, actually…” Hanamaki tunes out as Matsukawa gives their viewers a quick rundown of it. _Love_ sounds much more surreal if it’s Matsukawa saying it, a smoky whisper in the dead of night. Hanamaki inhales deeply, acutely aware of how close they are. They’ve done collabs before, but never like this, touching everywhere. Shoulders, elbows, hips, thighs, ankles. Hanamaki’s mouth is dry. This moment feels infinitely intimate.

“…and we just clicked, you know? I really like him. Like _you_.”

Hanamaki stops breathing.

The room goes quiet.

Hanamaki catches a flash of reddening skin on the flip screens, but it’s not his own. He blinks up at Matsukawa, heart pounding frantically. Matsukawa won’t meet his eyes for a moment, too long a moment for it to be casual.

Hanamaki recalls his subscribers poking fun at him— _“I’ll pay you 50,000 yen if you kiss him!”_ , _“There’s some obvious chemistry, why won’t you admit that?”_ and _“Just friends don’t look at each other like that.”_ All that time he spent denying it, forcing himself not to check on Matsukawa’s channel too often, deleting comments that hit the nail on the head a little too well. All that time he’d known.

He really wants to kiss Matsukawa. Matsukawa with the messy hair and the funny cooking channel and the ridiculous smile. Matsukawa with the teasing lip bite that he’s so unaware of. Matsukawa who’s looking at him like he wants it, too.

The silence between them stretches on. Matsukawa’s hand brushes Hanamaki’s, setting off a thunderstorm inside of him.

“We should … turn the cameras off,” Hanamaki murmurs. “All the wasted memory space...”

Matsukawa’s lip twitches. “We can always edit it out. Or not, if you prefer.” _That little laugh._ There’s no air left in Hanamaki’s lungs and no fight left in his body.

Right there, miles and miles above sea level, he touches Matsukawa’s cheek and closes his eyes.

 

15:07

 

“Story time: Once there were five of us, but Makki and Mattsun abandoned their poor friends to take totally non-couple-y selfies with the sunrise forever! Everyone cried. The end!” Oikawa shakes the camera for some dramatic effect, not even bothering to refocus.

Yahaba chimes in, “Why don’t you tell your followers about your own nightly adventures? I’m sure those are _way_ more interesting.”

Oikawa’s face sours, and he glares at his friend. Yahaba twiddles his thumbs innocently, but his mouth cuts into a grin.

“Don’t worry,” he mouths at the camera, “you’ll find out soon enough, guys.”

 

16:00

 

“Update: We made it back and my feet are dying. Issei, I don’t know how you survived in those shoe spawns of satan, honestly.”

Matsukawa just laughs, shrugging his shoulders. Hanamaki holds his gaze for a moment too long, cheeks warming. Hell, he can’t wait to turn off the camera.

“Anyway, something happened last night, two things actually. Depending on what we decide to keep in the video … you might already know what we’re talking about. Um, since everyone and their grandma predicted this like eighty-four years ago, I don’t really know what to say about it. Just know that Issei’s going to have a lot of screentime in my future videos? You know the code.”

Matsukawa sidles up to him, smiling. “As for that other thing, you’ll just have to continue watching. Dear Yahaba was so kind to film some … super secret bonus material. It’s probably all you ever wanted. We’ll never have to film a prank video now.”

Hanamaki laughs, rubbing at his face. “If I wake up screaming tonight, it’s Yahaba’s fault. Just saying.”

“Good thing I’ll be there to sing you lullabies,” Matsukawa quips, “and if all else fails, I can always call up Oikawa. He’s already planning his revenge, I bet.”

“Well, he better,” Hanamaki says, hooking a finger into one of Matsukawa’s belt loops to pull him closer. “Anyway, I need like, fifteen hours of sleep, so this’ll be all for today’s video. I hope you had fun watching, because we certainly did filming. See you soon. Bye!”

 

18:19

 

[REC.] MatsuHana Cam

Subtitles: [Hi everyone! Sorry it’s so dark, but I can’t exactly turn on the lights. I wish you could see them though, sleep-cuddling. So cute. So unsuspecting. It would be a shame if someone went and drew something on their faces, wouldn’t it? Though, I’ve been wanting to test this new pen you guys recommended me… I’m telling you, you’re the ones making me do this. I am a victim to social media.]

 

18:43

 

[REC.] MatsuHana Cam

Subtitles: [Issei, have you always had that mustache?]

[What?]

[What? Do I have something on my face?]

(Awkward silence)

[Oh, Oikawa’s so going to pay for this.]

 

18:45

 

[REC.] MatsuHana Cam

Subtitles: (Snickering) [Oh my god, they think Oikawa did this? I’m going to pee myself, this is so wild, you guys. Generations of people will know that I, Yahaba Shigeru, tricked these prank-savvy guys into thinking Oikawa of all people—] (Snorting) (Stifled laughter) [This is the  best day of my l— Oh shit, here they come—]

  

 

* * *

 

 

 **COMMENTS** **• 1,805**

 **Top comments** **▼**

 **田中 ゆこ** _1 week ago_ **  
** HANAMAKI-SAN, MATSUKAWA-SAN! CONGRATS! SO HAPPY FOR YOU ♥ GREAT VIDEO AS ALWAYS!

      **Uehara Yuri** _1 week ago_ **  
**      they are so cute, i can’t stop rewatching??? especially around  11:50 **  
**

 

 **ldrxJapan ✔️** _1 week ago **  
**_ I can’t believe Iwa-chan and I were asleep!!! How dare they be cute without us?? Congrats you two!! (*≧∀≦*)ノ Though you did get pranked lol (及)

      **ldrxJapan ✔️** _1 week ago_ **  
**      ...says the guy who got pranked along with them lol (岩)

 **ldrxJapan ✔️** _1 week ago_ **  
**      Mean, Iwa-chan! (及)

      **yashiDIY **✔️**** _1 week ago  
     _ :P

 

 **whitevegetables12** _2 weeks ago **  
**_ THE BIT AT THE END IM DECEASED BLESS YAHABA-SAN’S PRANK SKILLS

      **SendaijinTravels (仙台人の旅行物語) ✔️**   _1 day ago_  
     I can't believe you're siding with the enemy...... I trusted you.......

 

 **somerando** _2 days ago  
_ Will you by any chance _do_ a video on how you met? It sounded like Mattsun was omitting quite a few details there... And I wonder what you were doing at that sketchy restaurant in the first place! Cool video, keep it up.

 

 **2manymiyas** _1 day ago  
_ Sooo, can we expect a honeymoon vlog anytime soon? LOL

      **whatsatsteak ✔️** _6 hours ago  
     _ Who knows ;)

      **SendaijinTravels (仙台人の旅行物語) ✔️**   _59 seconds ago  
     ////// I WOULD LIKE TO REPORT A MURDER_

 

 **SendaijinTravels (仙台人の旅行物語) ✔️**   _1 day ago **  
**_ Thank you all for being so supportive, it means a lot to me. Just reading your comments makes me smile!! You really are the best subscribers I could have asked for. Here's to many more fun times shared. See you next adventure time!

      **whatsatsteak ✔️** _5 hours ago **  
**_      <3

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Pulls out chair] Hello!! This fic was A Mess from beginning to end, so it underwent major edits even after the zine was published pfffft. Who needs haters when you're your own worst enemy LOL?? ANYWAY thank you for reading! Despite my constant complaining I had tons of fun writing this and seeing it grow into what it is now. I'm not sure how well the different writing styles mesh, but hey, it was worth a try. I thought about writing a proper (read: multichapter) YouTube AU for them sometime, but I think I'm good for now :'D Please do leave me a comment, it helps me write! :) See you soon!


End file.
